Every Rose Has It's Thorn
by ShadowBlaize
Summary: Myanna Rose Stark, daughter of Tony Stark. For years she has been isolated and kept from the public eye. When the threat of asgardian god, Loki, comes to Earth, Myanna and her father are pulled into being a part of the Avengers Initiative, pulling her into a new environment. Quicksilver/OC
1. Chapter 1

I was sitting in the restaurant, across from Jake. This boy I had met in a bakery four days before. He had no idea of my true identity, but I couldn't help but hope he wouldn't find out. It's the reason I was so nervous and shaky. Dad finally let me go out into the public for my very first date. I was scared someone would find out my identity. So there I was, sitting across from this boy in the restaurant as he spoke to me about himself. I can remember closing my eyes. Next thing I knew everyone was screaming and freaking out. I could hear voices in my head that weren't mine. I opened my eyes and everything around the room was floating in midair. I can remember freaking and running from the restaurant, all the way to the tower. When I told dad, he started running tests on me. He came to the conclusion I was a mutant four days later. Telekinetic and telepath. That's what I am.

That was two years ago anyway. I have developed and worked on controlling my powers. I have become stronger and more in control. Dad is proud of me, as is Pepper and uncle Rhodey. I am even proud of myself, for I used to doubt myself. I thought I couldn't do it.

Two years ago, I was untrained and scared to use my powers. Now I am using them everyday. Dad tells me that sometimes I should tone my use of them down, but I love using them. I feel in the loop even when I am not supposed to be. I remember hearing my dad's thoughts about Pepper. Then talking to him about it. He turned bright red.

Right at this moment, I am sitting with Dr. Bruce Banner in the SHIELD helicarrier, waiting for the avengers to bring in Loki, a god from Asgard that has taken control over on of SHIELD's agents and stolen a device called the Tesseract. I have been shifting through people thoughts and making my phone levitate the whole time, bored out of my brain.

" _Can you hear me beautiful_?" I hear my dad's thoughts.

" _Yes dad. You finally back_?" I project my own thoughts to him.

I know my fathers mind so well, I can contact him from miles away. It's just something I am able to do after being in someone's head so many times. It's like if I wanted to, I could talk to Pepper who is flying back to DC or Uncle Rhodey who is some place I dunno right now.

" _Yes baby girl. We are back_."

I jump to my feet, startling Dr. Banner.

"They are back," I announce.

He too gets to his feet and we walk towards the window just as four guards walk past with Loki in their custody. I gulp and try to reach into the gods mind, only to find that maybe I should wait to enter such a powerful being's mind. To enter that god's mind could be crazy. I would need my full strength and to be wide awake.

"Mya," I turn at the sound of my dad's voice.

He is still in his armour but I don't care, I run towards him and thrown myself into the iron arms of the iron man suit. He chuckles and kisses my forehead.

"Hello gorgeous, miss me?"

"Of course I did daddy."

What can I say? I am a big daddy's girl. After all, I have never known my mother. She abandoned me and my father after I was born. Just up and vanished dad says. He hates talking about her, and to be honest, so do I. To me she was never my mother, just the woman who have birth to me. Pepper is the mother figure in my life.

"Yay for me! Now come on."

Dad leads me to a science lab where he takes of his iron suit and then he leads me to a room in which five people stand nearby a table. One of them I recognise as Natasha Romanoff or as I knew her Natalia Rushman. She had come into my fathers acquaintance undercover. Fury had put her up to it. Fury, Director Nick Fury of SHIELD I mean.

A man in a spangly outfit is standing nearby Natasha. By the blue red and white with the symbol of a shield on his chest, I can quite simply say he must be Captain America also know as Stephen 'Steve' Rogers.

Banner is also in the room as well as another Asgardian I can presume is Thor. In all honesty I have wanted to see Thor up close since I first heard of him on being Earth. I had researched the whole incident. Dad thought I had become obsessed with it. And technically, he wasn't wrong.

Also in the room was Agent Maria Hill. All of them were watching a screen. A screen which turned off when we entered. I ignored most things and looked around. I can faintly hear dad talking to Dr. Banner and people saying stuff but I was more focused on dad's thoughts.

 _'Now, where to plant this bug_...' He thinks.

 _'Dad, your not planning to see what secrets SHIELD are hiding now are you_?' I project to him.

 _'Of course not baby_ ,' I can hear the joking tone in his thoughts.

 _'Sure sure. Go for it, I am curious_.'

I can hear the grin in his thoughts as he walks up to the semi circle with monitors everywhere. He puts a hand over his eye and turns around little bits at a time.

"How does fury see all these?" He asks mockingly.

"He turns," Agent Hill replies.

"Sounds exhausting," dad says and I laugh.

Dad has a genuine sense of humor, not everyone finds it amusing, but I do sometimes. It's just strange as funny to hear him mock someone. But hearing him mock director Nick Fury of SHIELD is hilarious, I just can't laugh too much.

"I wanna help work on that sceptre," I tell dad.

"Of course sweetie."

I grin.

Agent Hill then stands and walks towards me.

"Myanna, we are sending Agent Romanoff to go get information from Loki. If she fails, we'd like for you to go in, try get into his mind, see his plans-"

"NO!" My dad cuts Agent Hill off with a loud yell.

"Stark, Myanna may be the only chance to find out Loki's plans."

"YOU WILL NOT SEND MY DAUGHTER IN THERE WITH THAT..PSYCHOTIC REINDEER!"

"DAD! It's fine! I can do this! They won't send me in alone!"

Maria looks at me guiltily and so face palm, of course they will send me in alone. It'll be the best way for me to concentrate. I should have known that'd be the case.

"OH HELL NO! YOU'RE NOT SENDING HER IN THERE ALONE!" Dad yells.

I walk toward my dad, trying to find the reason why he didn't want me to go. When I do, I realise that he is just scared. Scared that Loki could do what he did to Agent Clint Barton and so many others.

"Dad, he will be inside a glass container that will drop hundreds of feet if it gets scratched. I ain't gunna get hurt. I can do this. I am strong enough."

I look into his eyes as I saying this, making him falter a little. I have been told my ice blue eyes can make anyone re-evaluate their stance or opinion on a topic.

"Okay," he nods and whispers after a while, "I'll let you. But I swear if that reindeer hurts her he is fucking dead!"


	2. Chapter 2

Informative? Nope, He's A Reindeer

"Myanna, Natasha didn't get enough information from Loki, you're up," I hear Agent Hill say.

I look at her from my place by the sceptre and smile, "you know I'll get what you need."

My dad and Bruce stand up. Dad comes towards me and wraps him arms around me in a tight hug.

"Be safe, don't let him get to you."

I pull back with a soft smile, reassuring him that I will be fine. I look to Bruce and nod. In the time me and the doctor have spent together I think we have become close friends, I guess I could call it.

I give him a quick smile with a nod before following Agent Hill from the room. She leads me through numerous corridors before we come to a large door. Beside the door on the wall is a keypad and a palm scan. Agent Hill places her right hand onto the palm scan and puts in a key code with her left.

9-6-0-1

I memorise the numbers for if I may need them later. The door clicks and I bite my lip.

Agent Hill looks at me with some concern in her eyes, "take your father's advice Myanna, don't let anything Loki says he to you. Stay calm and remember that if you need help, just scream into someone's mind or something."

I nod in understanding and put my hand on the handle of the door. Agent Hill nods to me and walks away. I take a breath and push the door open. Stepping into the room I close the door.

Looking to the middle of the room I see the god of lies standing in the middle of the room in the glass container. He has his bright blue eyes trained on me and every move I take is watched closely.

"So this is how low SHIELD must go? To send a child to watch me?"

I hold up a finger, "one, I am not a child. Two, I am here to get information."

"Agent Romanoff came in here earlier looking for information. She didn't get much. What make SHIELD think you, a child, can get more than her?"

I smirk, "I am special. I have my ways of getting what I want and what I need."

A frown creases his brow before his eyes widen a little, "you're going to torture me?"

I roll my eyes and push myself into his mind, beginning to search for the information I need. I poke around and finally find it. Stark tower, a blue jet of light going towards the sky, things coming from a dark hole in the sky.

I am suddenly pushed out of his mind.

"A telepath!" He sneers, "I should have known."

"Indeed I am, but I am much more powerful than you would think." I push myself back into his mind, using what only feels like half of my strength.

I feel his attempts to push me out, each one strong, yet no strong enough. I rifle through memories, thoughts and ideas. I come back to his plans for Earth.

I see humans, on their knees, praying. I see aliens, and on top of it all, I see Loki, standing wearing some kind of crown. I pull from his mind and look at him in disbelief.

I open my mouth to speak, but before I can say a word, I am thrown into the wall, hitting my head, as the helicarrier jerks. I groan and hold a hand to my head, feeling a slight wetness. I shrug it off and look over at Loki.

He is grinning madly, almost like he knew it would happen. Then it clicks.

I stand up and walk towards the glass. I bang a fist on it.

"You planned this! It's why you gave up so easily! You wanted to be brought here!"

"Well aren't you a smart one?" Loki taunts.

"Shut up!" I walk away from the glass and towards the door I entered through. I place my hand on it and close my eyes, focussing on the little gears and locks inside it. Using my telekinetic energy, I manage to unlock the door. I quickly pull it open and run out through the corridors, looking for Bruce, Agent Hill, Director Fury, Natasha or Dad.

I freeze when I hear a roar come from underneath me. It's not a lion's roar or a tiger's or any animal. It's, and I hope I am wrong, the Hulk's. Shit! Bruce!

I start running along the corridor and down a flight of stairs. I have always wanted to see the Hulk and wanted to try calm him down. This might get me killed, but I guess all Starks are like that. Experimenting puts them in danger, I just happen to get that trait I guess. In a lot of way I am much like my father. The only thing that I don't have is my dad's eyes and lips. He says they came from my mother. I believe him.

Running down another flight of stairs the roars of the Hulk get louder. I feel my heart start racing, yet don't stop. I know I have to try. If the Avengers Initiative goes to plan, Bruce will no doubt be a part of it. We would need a way to calm him down. Yes, I said we. I want to be an Avenger.

Suddenly I am thrown up the hallway. I land roughly on my back and yelp loudly. I look forward, to where I was thrown from to see Thor with Mjolnir in his hand, spinning around. I then blink and look back to see him gone. I climb to my feet and keep running. It's a painful run and I am sure my back is going to have many bruises later. Not to mention my bleeding head is stinging.

I turn around a corner and see Agent Barton. Never have I actually met the guy, but I have seen pictures and his file. He has his bow in his hand and a quiver filled with arrows on his back. I make my way towards him and send him an illusion. A black room with one window.

Natasha comes out of nowhere and she and Barton start fighting hand to hand.

Then next thing I know I fall into darkness.


End file.
